Websites and client applications frequently interact with remote servers that provide a range of services for users. For example, a typical e-commerce website may include a user authentication service that logs users into and out of personal accounts with the website, an inventory presentation service that identifies products to showcase to a user in a webpage, and a purchasing service that allows users to complete transactions to purchase products from the website. In some instances, client devices interact with the services using application programming interface (API) calls. The API calls can contain requests for the services to perform certain operations offered by the services.
Although a service platform may offer a collection of services to provide a complete user experience (e.g., user authentication and account management service, inventory selection service, purchasing service), in practice, services are not always tightly integrated and may have been developed at least partially independently of each other over an extended period of time.